


Earth-7

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Miraculous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-7 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	Earth-7

Sara Lance was an assassin, that much was certain but while on a mission for the League in Central City she quickly found that nothing in her life would be certain again. The particle accelerator went off and as a result she had gained the powers of bad luck. She knew this would not sit well with the League and thus faked her death to hide from them. After that she started living on the streets taking clothes from random lost and founds around the city. The red shirt with black polka dots was hideous but the best she could do at the time.

 

Leonard Snart, on the other hand was a thief. He was raised a thief and he was sure he’d die a thief. But now? Now he was a thief with the power of good luck on his side. Though many people assumed his powers were bad luck because of how he used them to his advantage, being the police’s disadvantage. This earned him the nickname of the Black Cat.

 

Whether by coincidence or fate he soon met Sara. He had been running from the cops when he bumped into her. When the police saw them together they assumed she was with him. Not wanting her to get hurt for something he did, he dragged her off with him. By some miracle they made it to his hideout.

 

“So, you going to tell me what the hell happened back there?” he asked her.

“You tell me, Mr. Black Cat. Ironic name by the way since your powers are good luck.”

“How would you know?”

“Well since no two metas have the same powers without being related and mine are definitely bad luck yours can only be luck of the good variety.”

“You have bad luck powers?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

She shrugged in response.

 

“What’s your name?”

“Canary.”

“Very funny.”

“I’m serious.”

“So, I take it you’ve dealt with that snippy little reporter Cisco Ramon huh. The one who likes giving everyone a nickname.”

“League of Assassins actually. It’s where I got the name. The person I was before is dead. Long live the Canary,” she said pouring herself a glass of whiskey from a bottle she saw sitting on the counter.

“Do you mind?” she asked him.

“By all means.”

 

She shrugged and took a sip.

 

“So, assassin, huh? Who’d you come here to kill? You know before becoming a freak like me and the other loonies in town.”

“Some guy named Cameron van Cleer, super rich, super influential… and super weird. When I found him, he was taking care of a bunch of moths.”

“That is weird, even for Central.”

“Yeah, no kidding. I would have killed him but then the accelerator blew. Couldn’t very well show my face around the League now that I was some sort of freak. I mean sure, Ra’s al-Ghul uses a magic pool of water to keep himself young and alive but I doubt he’d be too fond of one of his assassins suddenly getting superpowers.”

“He’d probably have you killed in order to prevent usurping him.”

“He would.”

“So, this van Cleer guy, you said he was rich?”

“Yep.”

“How rich?”

“Multi-millionaire. Why?”

“I was thinking I could rob him blind since you weren’t going to kill him.”

“Be my guest. He lives at West Street. Big mansion, can’t miss it. Good luck.”

“Not coming?”

“Not my thing. You have fun though.”

“Okay then. See you later.”

“There’s going to be a later?”

“Unless you’d rather go back to the streets. You can hang out here for a while until I get back.”

“You trust me alone in your secret lair?”

“Well if you’re really as bad luck as you say I’m sure you’d leave a trail of destruction in your wake making it very easy to find you if you try and steal from me. Besides it’s not my money anyway.”

 

With that he left for van Cleer’s mansion which looked like no one had lived there in a while. While emptying out the safe, the police arrived. In the ensuing fight, he had run off into an area of the mansion wherein lied a huge chrysalis. He didn’t know what was in it and he didn’t want to find out. But today just wasn’t his lucky day.

 

The cops had followed him and shot the cocoon unleashing some hideous moth monster. The creature then shot some sort of weird spit at the officers encasing them in a cocoon before it burst revealing the cops transformed into more humanoid moth creatures apparently controlled by the original.

 

Leonard ran out of there as fast as he could just barely making it back to his safehouse. Once inside he noticed the large mess that had been caused by Sara’s powers of calamity.

 

“I’m not even going to ask.”

“I’ll ask. What happened? You look shaken.”

“I just got attacked by some sort of moth monster and his army of moth-men that used to be cops. Pretty sure van Cleer was affected too.”

“Well that’s just great. As if the city wasn’t in enough chaos without some moth monster on the loose.”

 

She then picked up the remote to turn on the TV and change the channel.

 

“What are you doing?”

“Checking the news.”

“I’m downtown live from Central City where a new meta, Killer Moth is on a rampage seems to be transforming people into moth-men,” ace reporter, Cisco Ramon said on the TV set.

“Killer Moth. I swear he needs to stop with the names,” Leonard mumbled.

“We should do something.”

“Excuse me?”

“We have powers we should help.”

“You’ve never helped before.”

“Before wasn’t my fault. This is. If I hadn’t sent you to van Cleer’s mansion none of this would be happening.”

“Ugh, fine. You got a plan assassin?”

“In a battle? Always crook. But first I’m going to need a mask. Got any spares?”

 

They then headed downtown where they used their combined powers and skills to fight Killer Moth. Sara had delivered the killing blow finally completing the mission she had been sent on in the first place. When all was said and done, the police transformed back and Cisco Ramon came up to them to ask them a few questions.

 

“So, Black Cat, Ladybug, why suddenly start fighting crime instead of committing it?”

“Ladybug?” Sara asked.

“Well you are wearing a ladybug shirt and good luck is associated with them. Got any other names you’d rather be known as?”

“Uh, nope, Ladybug is fine,” she said to cover up her true identity while suppressing a smirk at the fact everyone seemed to be getting her and Black Cat’s powers mixed up.

“You guys going to be saving the city from now on?”

 

Before they could answer, Mark “Stormy Weather” Mardon started up a storm around the police precinct to avenge his brother’s death. Sara gave Leonard a smirk.

 

“We’re saving them, aren’t we?”

“Yep.”

“Great, saving cops. What has my life become?”

“A miraculous adventure. Try to keep up, Cat!” she said while running off.

“You know you never gave me your name!” he called after her.

“It’s Ladybug, duh!”

 

He didn’t know who the mysterious blonde really was and he was pretty sure she didn’t know him either. But this looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship… or perhaps maybe even a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
